


10 Random TimKon Drabbles

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Mpreg, Pegging, c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles, 100 words or less. An old set of drabbles. (Warnings: Mush, schmoop, crack, mpreg, drama, pegging, character death/something that’s supposed to resemble angst…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Random TimKon Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These are old drabbles. Guuuh so bad so bad OTL

**01.**  
  
  
  
“Let me do it today.”  
  
  
  
The soft request filtered through the pleasant haze settling in his head. Tim blinked in slight confusion as Kon raised his hand up to his lips and nuzzled the inside of his wrist. Warmth filled his chest as Kon’s larger fingers slowly removed one cuff link and then the other.  
  
  
  
His lips mirrored Kon’s tender smile as his fingers shifted to the row of buttons in front of him. Tim hummed in pleasure as Kon leaned in for a soft, chaste kiss and whispered, “Wish it was my birthday every day.”

  
  
 **02.**  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry but did you just say that I’m-“  
  
  
  
“Pregnant, yes.”  
  
  
  
Tim resisted the urge to gawk at Batman but instead replied, “But I’m a guy! I can’t be…”  
  
  
  
“You’re forgetting that nearly 3 months ago your gender changed while fighting that magic user.”  
  
  
  
Tim closed his eyes and fought back the urge to cuss. He’d forgotten about that. He opened his eyes and met the full force of the Bat glare.  
  
  
  
“Does Kon know?”  
  
  
  
Tim’s eyes widened as he thought about telling Kon but then suddenly paused. “Wait a minute! How did you know I was seeing Kon?!”  
  


  
 **03.**  
  
  
  
He knew he was taking a chance. This was the biggest gamble that he was going to take in all his (short) life. Kon took a deep breath to steel his nerves and raised a hand to knock on the door.  
  
  


But his fist remained hanging in the air.

  
  
 _‘I can’t do this…. I can’t confess to Tim. What if he says no? What if I completely mess up our friendship? I couldn’t deal if I wind up losing Tim.’_

  
  
He jumped back when the door suddenly opened and he was facing Tim.

  
  
_‘Crap!’_   
  


**04.**  
  
  
  
Kon had been acting strangely for the past few days. He was oddly jittery whenever he was around Tim. It was clear to the vigilante that his best friend clearly wanted to tell him something (he would often open his mouth as though to speak but then would quickly squeeze his lips together and walk away).  
  
  
  
Tim ran a hand through his hair, agitated and curious about what was worrying his friend. Perhaps he should confront Kon? He considered the option before deciding it to be the best course of action. He stood up and walked out of his room.  
  
  
  


 **05.**  
  
  
  
“…….”  
  
  
  
“Say something man.”  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry but this…is a bit…difficult to wrap my head around.”  
  
  
  
“What’s so ‘difficult’ about it? I like you man. Really like you.”  
  
  
  
“But…we’ve been friends for years. Where did this come from?”  
  
  
  
“Does that really matter? Doesn’t it matter more that … what happens now? Isn’t that more important?”  
  
  
  
“…. What do you expect out of this?”  
  
  
  
“I…I just…”  
  
  
  
“You aren’t even sure of what you want are you?”  
  
  
  
“I know what I want! I want you and I want to be with you! I want to be there for you in every way possible!”  
  
  
  


 **06.**  
  
  
She licked her lips as pre-come slicked her moving fingers. She loosened her grip so that the stroke became more languid and watched Tim’s expression go from dreamy aroused to an agitated aroused.  
  
  
  
“Nella…” He breathed out her name, “S-stop teasing and just…move already!”  
  
  
  
Kon-elle rolled her hips, pushing the strap-on dildo deeper into Tim as she let out a slightly choked laugh, “Whatever you want Tim.”  
  
  
  
Rather than watching his cock, she found her eyes riveted on Tim’s hands. White knuckles were tightly hanging onto the headboard, flexing with every up-thrust.  
  
  
  
“God, you’re so damn hot Tim.”  
  


 **07.**  
  
  
  
“So…what you’re saying is….?”  
  
  
  
Tim was trying not to wring his hands in his lap as he looked up at Kon, “What I’m saying is that…I’m willing to try.”  
  
  
  
Kon was looking at him with a strangely blank expression. Tim sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck as he tried to explain as earnestly as possible, “It’s just…I’ve never really thought about you like that. You’ve always been important in my life and I…I need you in my life.”  
  
  
  
His voice shook slightly at those words. “I can’t have a life where you aren’t there Kon.”  
  
  
  


 **08.**  
  
  
  
 _‘One more chance…God, just one more chance.’_  
  
  
  
Tim stood silently in front of the Superboy statue inside Titan Tower and internally begged for another chance.  
  
  
  
One more chance where he could actually tell his best friend that he was more than a best friend.  
  
  
  
One more chance to tell Kon that maybe…just maybe…he was in love with him.  
  
  
  
One more chance to just hear Kon’s laugh, to see his smile, to smell his fresh hay scent, to hold his hand, to joke with him, to-  
  
  
  
Tim inhaled – slow, deep and slightly unsteady – and reminded himself to not cry.  
  
  
  


 **09.**  
  
  
  
“Happy birthday Kon.”  
  
  
Kon opened his eyes and gawped at the sight before him. He couldn’t believe that Tim had actually taken his joking suggestion to heart! This was…completely unexpected!

 

Where had he even found that apron anyways? Forget the apron, where on earth had he bought those red and white striped thigh high stockings?! Were those little bows on the top too?! How soon did he have to wait before he could go about kissing Tim senseless anyways?  
  
  
  
Determined to ask all of these questions, Kon opened his mouth and eloquently asked, “ABUWAH?!”  
  
  
  


 **10.**  
  
  
  
Tim was certain that he was in heaven.  
  
  
  
He was nestled up against Kon, an arm tossed over his chest and their legs wonderfully tangled together underneath the heavy quilt. The half-Kryptonian was fast asleep and unaware of his partner’s state of wakefulness.  Tim pressed his nose against Kon’s neck and let out a soft sigh of contentment.  
  
  
  
Yep. Heaven.  
  
  
  
He pressed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s exposed collarbone before snuggling in closer, determined to enjoy this moment. And there was no better way to do so than snuggling with your warm boyfriend on a cold winter’s day.


End file.
